Like Day And Night
by Piinky-Giirl
Summary: One night, Yesung comes back completely exhausted from work only to learn that he'll share a room with the person he hates the most. How could this end up?  KyuSung from Super Junior. Warning! Boyxboy and smut!


It all started when Kyuhyun joined Super Junior.

It all started when Yesung met Kyuhyun.

You know about love at first sight, right? Well, this was more like hate at first sight.

"Give yourself some time, you don't know him yet." Suggested Yesung's best friend, Ryeowook, when the eldest confessed about how he felt towards the maknae.

But as time passed, Yesung's hatred for Kyuhyun only gained in power, even if the eldest didn't try to know him better, because he thought it was hopeless; he'd never like Kyuhyun in any way.

The turtle-boy thought that maybe their two personalities just weren't made to fit together, just like day and night. After all, Yesung was this always-ready-to-laugh kind of guy and the maknae had this cold, almost frozen aura constantly surrounding him…

The two of them never got into a fight — or something like this —, though. Until this day…

xXxXx

Yesung entered the dorm with one and only wish in head; go to sleep.

The poor singer was completely exhausted and only half awake as he made his way to his bedroom; his singing practices, even if he loved them, really drained a lot of energy from him.

Yesung pushed open the door of his shared bedroom with Ryeowook, letting out a long and whiny "Wookie~".

But his eyes shot open and he suddenly was wide awake as his gaze laid on the person sitting on Ryeowook's bed, calmly playing on his laptop as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here, Cho?" Yesung said voice cold as he questioned the maknae.

"Just playing Starcraft." nonchalantly answered the interested man, quickly pressing on the keys of the keyboard.

"And why in _my_ bedroom, may I ask?" asked the eldest, a deep frown showing on his face.

"Because it's now _our_ bedroom." bluntly answered Kyuhyun, still not looking away from the screen.

The turtle-boy's mind immediately went blank, the only words floating in his mind being "Sharing a room with Cho…"

"Wh-What?" he mumbled under his breath, so shocked by the news that he forgot that every human being needed to breathe.

"You heard right." said the youngest, only confirming his hyung's fears.

"But why?" yelped the older man, failing at trying to keep a composed attitude.

"I was supposed to share my bedroom with Henry-ah, but Ryeowook hyung asked me if I minded to switch so he could sleep with his boyfriend." the younger man said, pausing his game, finally looking up at Yesung.

The older man was standing in the doorway, his mouth slightly opened, staring at the youngest.

How could Ryeowook — his best friend and the only person he had told about how much he couldn't stand the maknae — leave him to sleep and live in the same room than Kyuhyun for an undefined amount of time? Sure enough, this thought was really selfish. After all, Henry wasn't sleeping over at the dorm very often, so it was only normal for the eternal maknae to want to spend more time with him.

After almost a minute of heavy silence, Cho decided to break it, a playful smirk hanging on his lips. "Is something wrong with me staying here for a while, hyung?"

The eldest suddenly snapped out of his trance, blinking once, then twice, still staring at the younger mean while he tried to analyze the other man's words.

"I… erm… No?" said the standing man, his frown slightly deepening when he mentally slapped himself for not being able to talk coherently.

"Then why are you standing there with such a frown? You'll get wrinkles if you keep doing so." said the man on the bed, the slight smirk lifting the corners of his lips, giving him a somewhat evil look.

Yesung shook his head, walking further in the bedroom, now standing next to his own bed. "Hmm. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take a nap." he said, plopping down on the mattress, curling into a ball and placing his heavy head on the pillow.

Kyuhyun didn't answer, so the eldest thought that he went back to his Starcraft game. The turtle-boy closed his eyelids, letting his exhaustion take over, the well-known fog of sleep penetrating his mind.

The singer usually had a lot of trouble to fall asleep, for he was a bit of an insomniac… However, he was really glad to see that today, he could fall asleep peacefully and that he wouldn't need to count any sheep— or turtles, since they cross fences so much more slowly.

Yesung was already so comfortable in his half-aslept state that he forgot about the fact that he was still in his day's clothes and had forgotten to pull the covers over his body. But in this state of mind, it didn't matter anymore.

And the exhausted man really was going to fall asleep… Until a sound tickled his overdeveloped ears.

Was this sound a voice? No, wait. Two voices singing in harmony? In a harmony that somehow annoyed him _a lot_. A lot and enough to wake him up from his deepening sleep.

The singer sat up in his bed and looked around the room, searching for the annoying sound that had woke him up.

His eyes landed on his new roommate who was singing loudly enough to cover the song he was listening to.

"Yah," he protested loudly. "I told you that I was trying to sleep." he continued as his eyebrows met in a knot in the middle of his forehead.

"I know," simply answered the maknae, not pausing the song even if it was clearer than clear that it was what his hyung wanted him to do.

"Then _why_ the Hell are you making this music play so loudly?" Yesung spat out, insisting on each and every word to show his frustration.

"I have to train my voice." answered Kyuhyun as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

The turtle-boy took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down; getting angry wouldn't do any good, he'd only loose his good-and-always-nice-guy reputation.

"Can't you go train your voice elsewhere?" asked the annoyed man, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The youngest dramatically rolled his eyes, making it hard for Yesung to resist glaring at him. But he contained himself, because he's just a nice guy like that.

Kyuhyun turned off his music, obtaining a sigh of relief from the other man, who laid back onto his bed almost immediately, pulling the covers over his head this time.

The silence now back in the room, the turtle-boy tried to go back to sleep. And he almost had succeeded when he felt a certain pressure being applied on his bed, next to where he was laying.

The older man didn't care about it at first, because sometimes, when he was really tired, he imagined things. So he thought this pressure what just the results of some hallucinations.

But when a voice soft as velvet rang in his ears, he was sure that he wasn't having some hallucinations, for his brain wouldn't force him to imagine something as annoying as _his_ voice.

The turtle-boy felt like stuffing his oh! So comfortable pillow in Kyuhyun's face and make him choke from the lack of air and—

"Niga animyeon andwae," the maknae started to sing.

And the fact that Cho started to sing It Has to Be You, _Yesung's_ song, made the older male lose it.

This wonderful, flawless, perfect voice… Every time he heard it, it made his heart tighten with jealousy. He sure had an awesome voice himself, but this voice… He just couldn't help it.

"You! Little… YOU!" he shouted, abruptly sitting up, throwing the covers off his body and pointing an accusing finger at the other man sitting on his bed.

The younger man chuckled, amused by the events. "Me, hyung?" he asked on a playful tone.

"Damn!" breathed the turtle-boy, already sick of his roommate's behavior even though they only shared this bedroom — or living Hell, from Yesung's point of view — for an hour at the most. "Get off!" he ordered.

Kyuhyun's eyebrows rose in surprise at the other man's harsh tone, but this expression was soon replaced by his signature smirk as he stood up, looking down at the male sitting on the bed.

The eldest glared at the maknae for a good minute — or what seemed to be — before he also stood up and walked to his dear turtle's vivarium. Somehow, it always calmed him down to speak with his friend Dangkkoma.

He stopped once in front of his pet's home, turning around to see Kyuhyun, the older man's eyes glazed with anger as he frowned. "Don't you dare come near me."

And he spun back around, looking down at his pet. "He gets on my nerves, Dangkkoma!" he whispered to his turtle, leaning in so that the other boy in the room wouldn't hear what he said.

The singer slightly pursed his lips out, obviously pouting as he watched the reptile crawl into its shell, hiding itself from its owner's negative vibes.

"You don't like it when Yeye is angry, right?" he softly asked the now immobile carapace, slowly breathing out to calm himself down so he wouldn't scare his pet anymore.

"Do you know it won't answer you?" wondered a dark and deep voice that sounded incredibly close to Yesung's ear, which made him jump and turn around in shock.

The eldest backed off the more he could when he saw how close the maknae's face was to his, his lower back hitting the vivarium behind him.

"Of course, I know!" he gasped, the same frown as earlier reappearing on his features as he felt frustration bubble up in the pit of his stomach once again.

"Then why do you talk to it?" Kyuhyun asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "It only makes you look stupid, hyung." he smirked as he took one step closer to Yesung.

"Fuck you, Cho." hissed the smaller of the two, anger visible in his eyes. The turtle-boy never usually cursed or insulted anyone, but this was passed his limits.

A dark chuckle escaped the younger male's lips as a smirk more evil than the eldest had ever seen made the corners of his mouth quirk up, his dark orbs full of shadows mirroring the same expression. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, his voice somehow deeper than before.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" asked the turtle-boy, his voice glazed with anger.

"I presumed you would be sexy when angry," started the youngest, making a step forwards to be closer to the other male. "And as always, I was right."

You narcissic bastard." spat the smaller man, trying to slip away from the maknae by stepping aside, but the youngest was quicker than him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him to go anywhere.

"Hyung, where do you think you're going like this?" asked Kyuhyun, shaking his head in disapproval. "I still need to show you something…" he whispered, his voice soft voice being a bright contrast to the expression of pure evilness showing on his beautiful features.

"_Let me go._" demanded Yesung as he pulled on his wrist, trying to break free of the tight grip of the other man.

The tallest took some more steps forwards, forcing his bandmate to back off — after contouring Dongkkoma's vivarium — to the wall behind him. He now had no way to escape — except to maybe use force, but he didn't want to risk it after seeing how strong the hand around his wrist was.

"Shh…" hushed Kyuhyun, taking the other wrist of his Hyung in his free hand, forcing him to lift both his arms, then pinning them to the wall above the singer's head, only holding the members down with one hand; he'd make a better use of the other one later.

"And what are you planning to show me?" asked the turtle-boy, really not knowing what idea the maknae had in head, because yes, he could be really oblivious sometimes.

"Oh~" mused the younger man. "Something really… _fun._" He poked the eldest's chest, then let his finger slide down his torso, feeling the defined muscles under the thin layer of fabric of Yesung's shirt.

An uncontrollable shiver ran down the smallest's spine, because what Kyuhyun did tickled… It really did — or at least, that's what the older man wanted to think.

"I want to sleep." growled the turtle-boy, ignoring the goose bumps that appeared on his forearms — and which the youngest could feel under his fingers.

The tallest leaned in so he could whisper in the other's ear. "Just wait." he murmured, their bodies so close that their chests were almost touching.

The older man disdainfully and abruptly turned his head to the side, jerking away from the hot breath on his sensitive ear. "You're sick, Cho." he said, making a face as he tried to remove his wrists from the mentioned person's hold, but failing once again.

The maknae's hand, which had been resting on Yesung's flat stomach until now, then started to move down again, reaching for the turtle-boy's fly.

And it's only now — and obviously too late — that the cornered boy understood what was going on; the evil man standing just in front of him was going to touch him — if not more — against his will.

"No." gasped Yesung as he felt a hand skillfully unbutton his jeans and drag the zipper down. He wouldn't let this happen. Not with _him_.

"Stop struggling." ordered Kyuhyun, his breath ghosting over the smaller man's skin. "You'll see, you will love it."

The turtle-boy's heart skipped a beat. _Of course_ he would love it! And that's exactly why he wanted his dongsaeng as far as possible from him at the moment; he absolutely didn't want to show his worst enemy that what he was doing felt great in any way.

Yesung started to struggle even more after what his roommate said, trying to get free more than ever.

But the maknae was smart — and strong —, so he only tightened his vice grip on the eldest's wrists and found a way to immobilize his legs when he slid one of his own between the other's man and propped his knee up, pressing it on the smaller man's groin. With that, he obtained a gasp from his hyung.

The turtle-boy really hated himself for his lack of self-control; he perfectly could've held back this gasp! So why did it escape his lips?

Kyuhyun smirked in satisfaction when he rolled his knee on the smaller man and that he heard another surprised sound pass his lips. Really, Yesung was even sexier than he had imagined him to be.

The eldest turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face away from the youngest's gaze; he wouldn't let him see his pleasured expression when he'd come — because he eventually would, seeing how things were turning out just now.

Yesung only had a second to see Dangkkoma's vivarium — the poor animal! It would hear everything! — before his dongsaeng placed a stiff finger under his chin and tilted his head up to make him look into his eyes.

"Already hard?" chuckled Kyuhyun, pressing his free hand on his bandmate half-erected member.

"Shut up you-" started the turtle-boy without getting a chance to continue, since a pair of lips crashed on his, cutting off the insult he was going to throw at the other's face.

Yesung cringed to the rough contact, trying to back away unsuccessfully, for the wall blocked his way.

The maknae took the seconds where his hyung wasn't being attentive to what was happening down there to swiftly pull the eldest's pants down to his knees, only the thin fabric of his boxers left to hide his growing bulge.

Still holding the smaller man's hands — which were starting to get numb thanks to the lack of blood circulation up there — above his head, the youngest licked the other's lips in hope he would just give in, but it wasn't the case.

Yesung had his lips tightly pinched together, determined not to let that wet muscle enter his mouth and get it infected with Cho's saliva.

However, when Kyuhyun pulled on the elastic band of the turtle-boy's boxers and slid his hand in it, his slender fingers wrapping around his length, Yesung couldn't help but gasp into the kiss, giving the maknae a chance to thrust his tongue in the hot cavern.

The eldest almost choked when he felt the taller man's pink muscle rub on his own and realized he could actually taste him — the worst thing being that it wasn't as disgusting he thought it would've been.

The dominated boy came back to him quickly enough, though; fast enough so that he could scrape his teeth on the other's tongue, making him pull away with an angry hiss.

"Bastard." growled Kyuhyun, looking intensely at the man in front of him before a smirk started to spread on his face once again, making obvious the fact that he had something in mind.

And when the youngest tugged at Yesung's erection, earning a strangled moan from him, they both knew it was only the beginning.

The eldest's heartbeat accelerated as he felt blood rush to his face, making him blush, and to his lower regions, making him even harder than he used to be.

The hand around the boy's manhood squeezed it, sending sparks of pleasure up and down his body.

"Fuck..." worded the older man, closing his eyes tightly, the thing he wanted to happen the less at the moment being to meet the other's gaze that he could feel on his burning and flushed skin.

"Such bad words coming out of such a pretty mouth~" mused Kyuhyun, an amused chuckle passing his lips soon after.

"Shut up and concentrate on your task, God!" snapped the turtle-boy, getting extremely aroused by the rough strokes on his hard member — which scared him a bit, since he didn't think he was the kind of person to be turned on by violent sex.

"As you wish, _Jongwoon_..." he purred in said man's ear, rolling his real name on his tongue in a very sensual way that sent a shiver down the eldest's spine.

And for once in his artist liffe, Kyuhyun listened to his hyung and quickened the pace at which he was stroking the other man's hard-on.

In a really short amount of time, the room was filled with harsh pants and occasionnal moans — how could getting a hand-job from someone else feel so different and so much better than when he was doing it to himself? —, all coming from the eldest's mouth as his dongsaeng expertly ran his fingers along his shaft.

The maknae smirked to himself when he strongly pressed his thumb on Yesung's tip, grazing his fingernail at the over-sensitive skin, sweeping a small bead of precum in the same swift movement.

All this delicious friction only fogged the smaller man's mind with lust, making him forget about everything except the pleasure. He also forgot about the fact that he was supposed to get free from Kyuhyun's hold, so he just let his arms fall limp into his hand.

When he felt the other man stop resisting to his ministrations, the youngest let out a satisfied chuckle, releasing his grip afterwards.

And to the dominant's surprise, the older man's hands flew to his shirt, squeezing the fabric between his small fingers only to pull the person wearing it into a messy kiss. But oh! the tallest didn't complain! He simply took advantage of the turtle-boy's new state of mind and kissed him back, nipping at the dominated man's bottom lip, still generously stroking the begging erection.

Yesung moaned needingly, pulling Kyuhyun deeper into their violet and yet somewhat soft kiss. Then, the smallest bucked his hips into the maknae's hand, silently ordering him to increase his speed.

However, even if the turtle-boy's demand was obvious, Kyuhyun stopped everything, breaking the kiss as suddenly as he pulled his hand out of the eldest's boxers, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths for a second or two. A small smirk played on his lips as he heard the older man whine at the loss of heat around his member. "Cho..."

To this sound — oh very delicious sound —, the dominant slid both his hands down Yesung's waist, stopping them on his clothed thighs, his fingers gripping the fabric as he teasingly dragged the article of clothing down, knowing it would brushing on the eldest's needy cock and turn him on even more if possible.

"J-Just do it already..." murmured the turtle lover, his sentence ponctuated by harsh intakes of breaths, his mind completely ruled over by lust.

Finally, Kyuhyun dropped to his knees, tugging the underwear of the other man half-way down his legs, freeing the leaking erection of his hyung, which could now stand proud and straight in front of the kneeing man's eyes.

"Don't you dare thrust this shit into my pretty mouth." warned the maknae on a tone that nobody would've wanted to reply to. "Or you'd regret it..." he breathed out on the hard member, smirking contently whe he watched it twitch.

"I-I won't..." obediantly answered Yesung, thinking it was the only thing his dongsaeng was waiting for to start to move his lips along his shaft, to flick his tongue at his sensitive tip and maybe graze his teeth at it... _Oh God..._

The still standing man moaned, extremely aroused by the mental picture he had given himself, that making his cock twitch in need once more, a small droplet of precum wetting his tip.

After that moan that passed the eldest's lips, it didn't take more than five seconds for the younger man to grab the base of his roommate's erection and press his tongue flat against the tip, then dragging it up the abused skin at a deadly slow pace which made the turtle-boy moan in a mix of pleasure and frustration.

Not another second passed — not leaving the smaller man any time to rest — before Kyuhyun flicked his tongue at his hyung's manhood once again, making Yesung shiver from head to toe.

"God..." he moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

That's when the turtle-boy's member got engulfed by a hot mouth that slowly — _way_ too slowly — started to suck at his tip. Jolts of pure and unknown pleasure were sent up his shaft at every suction, his chest rising then dropping more quickly with each second passing by.

And as if it wasn't enough, the humid cavern took him in deeper, a wet muscle tickling the underside of his cock as heat surrounded it, making the eldest forget how to breathe for a short moment.

The older man's moans only encouraged Kyuhyun to continue his actions, his skilled muscles twisting, sucking and twirling around Yesung's manhood, making the man go a bit more insane with every small contact.

The maknae then started to bob his head up and down the turtle-boy's erected length, making sure to scrape his teeth at the soft skin from time to time.

Fast enough, especially with the younger man's good cares, the eldest was only a moaning mess under the other's ministrations. He would come soon, since the dominant had teased him for so long before and that he _really_ knew what to do with his mouth.

"Fuck! I'm-" tried to warn the eldest, but he failed and, as the kneeing man dipped his tongue into the slit on the head of his abused erection, he came without giving a chance to the other to pull away.

A low growl from Kyuhyun sent vibrations up his now softening member as he spurt out the last drops of his semen in his mouth, throwing his head back as an impulsive reflex of his muscles.

The youngest then pulled away, glaring at the standing man as he came down from his high, pants leaving his lips at a slower rythm now.

"Bitch." growled the tallest as he stood back up, towering over Yesung even with the small difference of their height. "Now, you taste yourself..." he said in a dark voice, crushing his lips on the turtle-boy's who actually took a drop or two of his own cum that were left on the other's mouth.

After tasting the bitter liquid, the eldest placed his hands on his dongsaeng's chest, pushing him away before he could invide his mouth. "Come on, Cho, that's just plain weird..."

"But you also are weird, hyung." smirked the youngest, hoping he'd get the permission to share this special taste with the older man.

"Fuck you, Cho..." sighed Yesung, not having enough strength left to reply with all his hateful feelings for him — even though he didn't feel any right now.

"Again?" chuckled the dominant, pressing his lips on the smaller man's temple.

"I hate you." mumbled the eldest for any answer, frowning as he felt the man he hated so much lay a gentle kiss on his slightly sticky forehead.

"I'll teach you how to love me, don't worry." Kyuhyun declared on a more serious tone — could he actually really mean what he said? —.

The turtle-boy shook his head in deny as he pulled his clothes back on. "We're too different. Just like day and night..." he half-whispered, pulling his pants back on, zipping them and taking a look at Dongkkoma's vivarium. He'd definitely need to apologize to his pet later.

"Fine." simply said the maknae. He hadn't taken his Hyung's words as a rejection, but more as a challenge. A challenge he'd definitely win.

Because after all, day and night do meet at dawn...

~XXX~

**A/N: **Yeah… This is freaking long… But I'm pretty proud about it. ^^ My first English smut fanfiction ever made~ Comments and Constructive criticisms are welcome! 3


End file.
